Ben 10: Protector of Earth/DS Walkthrough/World 3: Midwest
Midwest is the third world in Ben 10: Protector of Earth DS. It contains four levels and two challenges. You have access to all five aliens. The bosses are Hex and Ghostfreak and the main enemies are Ghostfreak's minions. Level 9: Effigy Mounds You will start as Wildvine. Use his grapple to get up to the ledge, then go right, as per usual. Here, the Fangface enemy, a member of Benwolf's species, is introduced. Fight off the enemies and continue right. Grapple onto the next ledge and keep going. You will first fight grey Fangfaces and Viktors here. After this, as Wildvine, drop off the bridge onto a small ledge with the Sumo Card. Grapple back up and across the gap. Keep going right and fighting off the enemies. At the next encounter, you will first fight the grey mummy. Drop down the gap when you get to it. Go right. Here, you will first fight the regular mummy. Grapple across the next gap. Jump to the next platform. Use Cannonbolt on the pad here for a health pickup if you wish, then continue right. Jump across the platforms until you reach an enemy encounter and a Cannonbolt pad. At the top of the pad are some health and Omnitrix pickups as well as points. Do not use Cannonbolt in the next section; quickly jump across the crumbling platforms. On land, go right. The pad ahead leads to a health pickup. Go through the door after getting it. You will reach a battle with Hex. Hex shoots magic blasts at you and covers himself in a magic shield that hurts you if you touch it. When damaged enough, he summons enemies and flies away. Fight the enemies to make him come back, and attack him until he dies. Level 10: Plumber Base Go right and destroy the gates. Defeat the enemies and go into the next room. Climb the platforms, then use Wildvine to grapple to the Sumo Card. After that, keep going right and defeating the enemies. Watch out for lasers that come up out of emitters in the ground. After them, use the Cannonbolt pad to get onto the next ledge. This will bring you to a series of ledges and pads; the exit is in the top right. Make your way there. You will be brought to an elevator, where you will be attacked. Fight off all of the enemies. In a shocking twist, jump left across the platforms. When you get to the grapple point, grapple up and continue left. Ride the moving platform up, then jump left to the stationary one. Glide as Heatblast to a small platform with a health pickup, then keep jumping left. Go left until you reach the next section. Go left, smashing the gate in your way. Take the moving platform down, defeat the enemies, then go back up. Go right, then up when you get to the platforms. You will need Wildvine's grapple here. At the top, go right. Drop to the bottom of the section with lasers, then use Cannonbolt on the pad to get to the level exit. Level 11: Chicago Lake Front Go right. Climb the structure and fight off any enemies you come across. Climb to the top left of the structure, use Wildvine to grapple onto a platform, then jump to the platform above and to the right with XLR8 to get the Sumo Card. Go to the bottom right of the structure to exit. Go right. When you get to the platforms on the building, climb them for some points if you like. Keep going right until you get to the gap. Glide over it with Heatblast, then continue. At the end, use XLR8 to climb the platforms, as some are quite high. Go right at the top to end the level. Level 12: Navy Pier Attack the curtains on the window to expose Ghostfreak to light. When he is exposed, attack him. Try to stay near the window, so that it opens automatically while you're attacking. When Ghostfreak is damaged enough, he collapses the floor. From here, it's a straight out battle. Defeat Ghostfreak's minions when they are there, and attack him when he is. At the end, grab the Sumo Card to end the level. Midwest Challenges Defeat the enemies to earn a Sumo Card, as always. The enemies seen here are minions of Ghostfreak and Vilgax robots. There are two challenges of varying difficulties. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs